Life In Camelot
by femikol
Summary: A series of short one-shots involving Arthur and Merlin. If you do not like female Merlin then do not read this. Rated teen to be safe.


"Merlyn, you're late." Arthur grumbled sleepily. He had woken to the noise of the door to his room slamming shut, followed by the sound of footsteps. His maidservant was always right on schedule, occasionally being a tad bit early, or a tad late.

"I'm not Merlyn, Sire." An older voice replied. Arthur opened his eyes at this different voice, and turned his head to look at none other than Gaius, who had come bearing a tray of food.

"Sire, I'm here currently to tell you-" Gaius started, only to be rudely interrupted by Arthur.

"Wait, then where _is_ Merlyn?" Arthur hastily asked. Gaius heaved a heavy sigh, folding his arms once setting the tray of food down in front of Arthur.

"I was about to explain to you that I'm filling in for Merlyn for today, Sire." Gaius began, his gaze never leaving Arthur's. "She wanted me to tell you that she won't be around for the next few days, as she has gone back to visit her mother in Ealdor. In the meantime, a temporary servant will fill in for her."

"I see." Arthur muttered after a moment of thought. "But why is she going to visit her mother now of all times? It seems rather out of the blue."

Gaius eyed Arthur for a few moments, before plainly stating "It's her birthday, Sire."

This piece of information caught Arthur off guard, but he managed to keep his shock from the court physician.

"I see," Arthur repeated, "I think I can get ready on my own, Gaius." Arthur finished. Gaius took that as his cue to leave. Bowing once to the prince, he walked to the door, and exited the room, leaving the prince alone with his breakfast, and his thoughts.

Once he finished his food, and set his empty platter on his table, Arthur pulled up a chair to said table, his mind wandering to his maidservant. She and Arthur had been good friends for a few years, always getting themselves into trouble, one way or another. Be it at a tavern where they had first come across Gwaine, to a life or death battle with a pissed off magical being of some sort or another that was hellbent on destroying Camelot along with all of its people. But he couldn't believe that in all the time he had known her, he had never once asked Merlyn when her birthday was. Sure, she knew when his was. But that was because his birthday was known throughout the whole kingdom. Arthur, though he'd never admit this to anyone, felt rather guilty about not asking Merlyn when her birthday was.

Sighing heavily, Arthur pushed his chair away from the table, and walked to his wardrobe to put on decent clothes. He had the first half of the day to himself, so he decided to go find a gift for Merlyn.

Arthur found himself in the market, talking to a seamstress about the price of a dress that had caught his eye. The dress was made of a sky blue, very fine silk. It was hard to come across anything of this quality. The seamstress had demanded a high price. So Arthur paid them, took the dress, and made his way back to the castle.

Gaius was interrupted from his book by a knock coming from the door to his room. Gaius tore his eyes away from the book, and placed a strip of leather in it, marking the page.

"One moment!" He called, walking towards the door. Once opened, Arthur stepped into the room, his air of confidence ever present.

"Sire?" Gaius asked, his gaze moving over the prince. He saw a blue object made of silk, carefully folded, tucked between Arthur's left arm and body. Arthur must have noticed Gaius staring at the dress, for he promptly shifted his body, so the dress was obscured.

"Gaius," Arthur began, "I..." Arthur trailed off, realizing that he didn't actually plan out his excuse. He mentally slapped himself across the face. Gaius smirked, his gaze never leaving Arthur.

"I understand, sire," Gaius began smugly, "her room is up there." He finished, pointing towards a flight of stairs. Arthur nodded, making his way towards her chambers.

Once he opened the door to Merlyn's room, he strode swiftly towards her bed, and placed the dress on the waiting bed. He then took out a slip of paper, and placed it on the dress. Arthur then took his departure from the room.

A few days later, Merlyn found herself at the front gates of Camelot. A traveling pack her mother had given her slung around her shoulder. She had enjoyed her time with her mother, and was more than a little reluctant to have to come back. But her life was here. Giving a little sigh, she made her way past the lower town, towards the castle.

Soon enough, Merlyn found herself in front of Gaius' room, "Gaius?" Merlyn called out, opening the door, and peering into the physician's quarters. He wasn't presently there.

 _Not here._ Merlyn thought, making her way through his room, and up the flight of stairs, until she came to her door. Gripping the door handle she pushed her way through and into her room, her eyes locking onto the sky blue mound upon her bed. Merlyn slowly made her way towards the pile, confusion on her face. Once she got closer, she noticed a note placed upon what she came to recognize as a dress. She deposited her pack on the bed, and picked up the note, her eyes widening slightly as she read the note.

 _Merlin,_

 _Happy birthday._

 _-Arthur_

A small smile spread across her lips. Without a word, she exited her room, and made her way to Arthur's.

Arthur was reading over some papers when he heard his door open, then close. He lifted his head, only to come face to face with Merlyn, a smile upon her face. Arthur kept his smile hidden.

"Ah, Merlin!" He exclaimed happily.

"Thanks for the dress." Merlyn replied. At this, Arthur tore his gaze away from Merlin, to look back at his papers.

"You're welcome," he began, "I figured I'd get it for you, seeing as I've never paid attention to your birthday before." Then he quickly lifted his head back up to lock eyes with his friend once more. "Don't get used to it." He tacked on hurriedly. Merlyn let out a chuckle at this.

"Now, back to business," he continued, not giving Merlyn a chance to speak, "I need you to find my replacement servant, and explain to him that I no longer require his services. He should be in the stables. Why don't you go take over for him?"

"Of course, Dollop-head." Merlyn chuckled, making her way towards the door. But before she could open it, Arthur's voice rang out.

"Oh, Merlyn?" Merlyn turned back around.

"I was joking about that last part." Arthur said, a smirk on his face.


End file.
